


Rumpelstiltskin

by TesalionLortus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AMV, Dark Magic, Darkness, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Love, Madness, Magic, Music, Once Upon a Time (TV) Spoilers, Parent-Child Relationship, Robert Carlyle - Freeform, Rumbelle - Freeform, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time), Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh dear, oh, dearie, dearie, dear… some people say it's a "magical video" of mine. I'm not so sure and it's certainly far from perfect but whatever: here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumpelstiltskin




End file.
